the_world_of_anything_fictionfandomcom-20200215-history
ETVKK (TV channel)
(Kevin Gene B. Francisco, do not edit without our premission) (STAY OFF OF THIS PAGE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!) (BABY SHOWS GETS CANCELLED FOR GOOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!) El TV Kadsre Kids '('ETVKK) is an El Kadsreian free-to-air children's television channel operated by El TV Kadsre Television Network. It was launched on February 11, 1998, as a spin-off from the El TV Kadsre's children's program block of the same name, ETVKK broadcasts for 24 hours-per-day on Freeview, cable, IPTV and digital satellite, and previously aired for sixteen hours-per-day from 5:00 a.m. to 10:00 p.m.. ETVKK is primarily aimed at viewers 6 to 17 years old; a sister channel known as ETVKPS serves a younger audience. ETVKK was named Channel of the Year at the Children's EKAFTA awards in November 2012 and 2016. History The channel was launched on February 11, 1998, with initial presenters Lillie Pemberton and JP Reeve. Between 1998 and 2003, ETVKK began reairing older episodes of the Mr. Driller anime (mainly random ones from 1986 to 1995). ETVKK also gained traction by airing youth-oriented sports shows from the WWF, WCW, and the USHRA Monster Jam. On February 11th, 2011, much of ETVKK's preschool shows moved to ETVKPS after that channel launched. Since Mia de Jesus became the two channels' head, she has been gradually trying to merge the two channels. On August 31st, 2016, El TV Kadsre reveals a new set of ETVKK logos. The channel was rebranded to the new logo on October 2nd in that year. On November 26, 2017, ETVKK stopped using kaleidoscope promos. Box promos serve as their replacement. On January 1, 2018, a new graphics package debuted, produced at Grupo 7-4-8 in Puerto Chango. On February 2, 2018, after Mia de Jesus was appointed the head of ETVKK and ETVKPS, she had ETVKK and ETVKPS converted to 24-hour and 16-hour channels respectively. At 10:00pm, ETVKK airs a mix of teen-oriented and youth-oriented shows such as My Hero Academia, Modern Family, Technic Heroes, Oggy and the Cockroaches (season 5), Winston Steinburger and Sir Dudley Ding Dong, Street Hawk, Malcolm in The Middle, Out There, and My Babysitter's a Vampire, and repeats of other episodes of ETVKK shows. A plan to have both channels air for 16 hours a day failed due to lack of interest from ETVKK's viewers, especially on the official ETVKK fan forum Yoko's Room. On October 2018, ETVKK's mascot is well-known Netherlands creation Loeki de Leeuw. Hosts The channel tapes segments and records live at El TV Kadsre Television Centre. Current Main * JP Reeve (1998-present) * Sapphire (2018-present) * Jamie Jamee Stephens (2013-present) * Marky G. (2010-present) * Denny Joe (2003-present) * Ji Chang (2015-present) * Scott Gwendolyn (2014-present) * Rodrigo Pabelic Acuña (2019-present) * Robert Hendrikse (2019-present) Gagheads * Maggie Baker (1998-present) * Boingert (1998-present) * Brozo the Creepy Clown (2009-present) Gamerland * Kendall Masopust (1998-present) Former Main * Lillie Pemberton (1998-2005, retired from the television industry for undisclosed reasons) * Jackie Clarcher de la Vil (2008-2017, left for personal reasons) Current programs ETVKK's programming is similar to that of the Disney Channel, Nickelodeon, Australian TV channel ABC Me, British TV channel CBBC, Middle East TV channel MBC 3, Spacetoon, and Canadian TV channels Teletoon and YTV, as it consists of a variety programming from several distributors, some of it being reruns of programmes that are no longer high in demand. Unlike Nickelodeon, Disney Channel, ABC Me, CBBC, ATS Kids, MBC 3, Spacetoon, Teletoon, YTV, however, the channel also airs Animax, Netflix, YouTube Premium, YouTube Red, Disney XD, NBC Sports, WWE, TheMonsterBlog.com, Animal Planet, and Rooster Teeth programming. Original programs * Squirt El Kadsre (1998-present) * Blue Peter El Kadsre (1998-present) * What Now (1998-present) * Good Game: Spawn Point El Kadsre (2011-present) * SkitsZone (2012-present) * Newsround El Kadsre (1998-present) * Technic Heroes (1998-present) * Double Dare El Kadsre (2000-2006, 2017-present) * Nick Arcade El Kadsre (2000-2004, 2016-present) (also aired on Nickelodeon) * WMAC Masters El Kadsre (1999-present) * Japanizi: Going, Going, Gong! El Kadsre (2015-present) * Onmyoji: The Animated Series (2018-present) * Jep! El Kadsre (2000-present) * Jamie's Got Tentacles! (2012-present) * Fanimals (2018-present) * Idol x Warrior Miracle Tunes (2018-present) * Warrior Cats (2007-present) Live-action programs * LazyTown Forever (2018-present) * DanTDM Creates a Big Scene (2017-present) * The Next Step (2013-present) * Deadly 60 (2010-present) * Stuck in The Middle (2016-present) * Mech-X4 (2017-present) * Lost & Found Music Studios (2016-present) * Make It Pop (2016-present) (Also aired on Teen TV) * Eve (2015-present) * So Awkward (2015-present) * Dino Dan (2010-present) * Wolfblood (2013-present) * Chucklevision (1998-present) * Phoenix Drop High (2016-present) * Hank Zipzer (2014-present) * Hyperlinked (2017-present) * Heartland (2008-present) * Finding Stuff Out (2013-present) * Degrassi: Next Class (2016-present) * Kirby Buckets (2015-present) * AwesomenessTV (2015-present) * Nowhere Boys (2014-present) * Bear Grylls Survival School (2016-present) * Backstage (2016-present) * Monster Jam (2000-present) * Soy Luna (2016-present) * Andi Mack (2017-present) * Ultra Nova (2017-present) * Falcon Claw University (2017-present) * The Stanley Dynamic (2016-present) * Hunter Street (2017-present) * The Friends Back in Time (2017-present) * Raven's Home (2017-present) * Modern Family (2015-present) * A Series of Unfortunate Events (2017-present) * Odd Squad (2015-present) * Malcolm in The Middle (2018-present) * Selena Gomez's Lighthouse (2007-present) * I Am Frankie (2018-present) * Lip Sync Battle Shorties (2017-present) * Traxxas Monster Truck Tour: Beyond the Track (2017-present) * Street Hawk (2018-present) * Power Rangers Beast Morphers * Bizaardvark (2016-present) * Riverdale (2018-present) * Doctor Who (2012-present) * Home and Away (2018-present) (also aired on El TV Kadsre 1) * The Cul-de-Sac (2016-present) * Star Falls (2018-present) * Kamen Rider Zi-O (2018-present) * Ultraman Geed (2018-present) * Mystery Science Theater 3000 (2018-present) * Young Shledon (2018-present) * Roman Atwood's Day Dreams (2018-present) * Chikara (2007-present) * Kishiryu Sentai Ryusoulger (2019-present) Animated programs * The Loud House (2016-present) * Trollhunters (2017-present) * Star vs. The Forces of Evil (2015-present) * Legend Quest (2017-present) * SpongeBob SquarePants (2000-present) * Voltron: Legendary Defender (2016-present) * Supernoobs (2016-present) * Rick the Robot (1999-present) * Danger Mouse (2016-present) * RWBY Chibi (2016-present) * Miraculous Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir (2016-present) * Arthur (2000-present) * Nutri Ventures (2016-present) * Care Bears: Unlock the Magic (2019-present) * The Mouse Trapz Show (2013-present) * Zak Storm (2017-present) * Wild Kratts (2012-present) * Geronimo Stilton (2011-present) * Chuck's Choice (2017-present) * Super 4 (2014-present) * Selena Go! (2015-present) * Guardians of The Galaxy (2016-present) * The Davincibles (2011-present) * Adventures in Diamond City (2018-present) * My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (2011-present) * Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs: The Series (2017-present) * Oggy and the Cockroaches (season 5) (2018-present) * Barbie Dreamtopia (2017-present) * Rolling with the Ronks! (2018-present) * Hubert and Takako (2018-present) * Zig & Sharko (2018-present) * A New Kind of Magic (2018-present) * Angry Birds on The Run (2018-present) * Piggy Tales (2014-present) * PINY Institute of New York (2017-present) * Lego Nexo Knights (2016-present) * Lego Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu (2011-present) * Buzz Bumble (2015-present) * Too Loud (2017-present) * Terrytitans (2017-present) * Hanazuki: Full of Treasures (2017-present) * Fruit Ninja: Frenzy Force (2017-present) * DanTDM Creates a Big Scene (2017-present) * Battle For B.F.D.I (2017-present) * The Amazing World of Gumball (2011-present) * Herman and Katnip's Adventures (2017-present) * Littlest Pet Shop: A World of Our Own (2018-present) * RWBY (2013-present) * Marvel's Avengers Assemble (2013-present) * Star Wars Rebels (2015-present) * Enchantimals (2018-present) * Talking Tom and Friends (2016-present) * Lolirock (2016-present) * The Deep (2016-present) * Mighty Magiswords (2017-present) * The Epic Tales of Captain Underpants (2018-present) * Trolls: The Beat Goes On! (2018-present) * Sally Bollywood (2011-present) * Dominique and Evelyn (2014-present) * The Rock Band Girls (2016-present) * The Heathcliff & Riff-Raff Show (2016-present) * Ashley and the Cool Kidz (2017-present) * Crafty Kids Club (2014-present) * Pupz (2017-present) * Larva (2014-present) * Pearlie (2010-present) * Mysticons (2017-present) * The Magic School Bus Rides Again (2017-present) * Bunnicula (2017-present) * Skylanders Academy (2017-present) * Wishfart (2017-present) * Hotel Transylvania: The Series (2017-present) * Bravest Warriors (2012-present) * Niko and the Sword of Light (2018-present) * SciGirls (2013-present) * Spirit Riding Free (2018-present) * Ally and The Seashells (2017-present) * Big Hero 6: The Series (2018-present) * Ray Eilo: The Series (2018-present) * Zip Zip (2018-present) * Unikitty! (2018-present) * The Snack World (2018-present) * The Bagel and Becky Show (2018-present) * Space Chickens in Space (2018-present) * Hilda (2019-present) * Rainbow Butterfly Unicorn Kitty (2019-present) * Marvel Spider-Man (2018-present) * New Looney Tunes (2018-present) * Total Drama DramaRama (2018-present) * Go Away Unicorn (2018-present) * My Name's Vivian (2017-present) * Steven Universe (2014-present) * Victor and Valentino (2019-present) Anime programs * Sailor Moon SuperS (2019-present) (Viz Media dub) * The Drillimation Series (1998-present) (Airs current episodes since 1998, older episodes available for streaming online) * Pokemon: Sun & Moon: Ultra Adventures (2018-present) * Doraemon (1998-present) (Also aired on Banushen Television) * Yo-kai Watch (2015-present) * HUGtto! Pretty Cure (2019-present) * PriPara (2016-present) * Kemono Friends (2017, 2019-present) * Welcome to the Japari Park (2018-present) * Chibi Maruko-Chan (1998-present) * My Hero Academia (2017-present) * Aikatsu Friends! (2019-present) * Mecard (2018-present) * The Return of Floral Magician Mary Bell (2018-present) * Math Blaster: Math Stars (2018-present) * Sherlock Hound Returns (2018-present) * Cardcaptor Sakura: Clear Card (2018, 2019-present) * Cocotama (2016-present) (also aired on BTV Me) Music * Project Juice (2011-present) * The ETVKK Popshow (1998-present) * ETVKK Rockz (1998-2004, 2018-present) * The Voice of Mix to Life (2017-present) * Rage (2018-present) (also aired on El TV Kadsre 1, El TV Kadsre 3, El TV Kadsre 5 and El TV Kadsre Japanese) * Animax Musix (2018-present) (also aired on El TV Kadsre Japanese) * Self Radio Daily Hit List (2018-present) (also aired on El TV Kadsre 3) * Toon Jukebox (2013-present) (also aired on BTV Me) Events * ETVKK Awards (1999-present) * Nickelodeon El Kadsre Kids' Choice Awards (2002-present) * Junior Eurovision Song Contest (2004-present) * Monster Jam World Finals (2000-present) * Radio Disney Music Awards (2001-present) * WWE WrestleMania (1998-present) Others * After School Club (2013-present) * Ginx The First Hour (2014-present) * ETVKK Live (2011-present) * ETVKK Weekend Live (2013-present) * Gaming: A Strange Reality (1998-present) Re-aired programming * DragonflyTV (2013-present) (Episodes from Seasons 1-4 are the Telco Productions syndicated prints while episodes from Seasons 5-7 are the original PBS prints) * Winx Club (2004-2016, 2019-present) * Trolls of Troy (2016-present) * Lucky Fred (2013-present) * Clay Kids (2014-present) * Mr. Bean: The Animated Series (2012-present) Upcoming programming * Senki Zesshō Symphogear AXZ (2019) * Mr. Magoo (reboot series) (2019) * Coach me if you can (2019) * Horseland (2019; returning as reruns) * Ultraman R/B (2019) * Magic x Warrior Magic Witch Pures (2019) * Infinity Train (2020) * Senki Zesshō Symphogear XV (2020) * Star Twinkle Pretty Cure (2020) * Sailor Moon Sailor Stars (2020) * Fruits Basket (2019) (2020) * Sailor Moon Crystal (2021) Former programming Original programs * The Next Star El Kadsre (2011-2014) * Rollercoaster El Kadsre (2005-2010) * Touhou Project: The Animated Series (1999-2001) * Monster Raiders (2012-2014) * Super Trains (2009-2016) * Gumball (1998-2005) * Joy To The World (2016-2017) Live-action programs * The Killan Curse (2006-2009) * Sadie J (2011-2013) * The Latest Buzz (2007-2010) * The Wannabes (2010-2014) * My Babysitter's a Vampire (2012-2013) * Incredible Crew (2013) * Level Up (2013-2014) * Tower Prep (2011-2012) * The Aquabats! Super Show (2012-2014) * Mako Mermaids (2013-2016) * H2O: Just Add Water (2006-2010) * The Real O'Neals (2016-2017) * LazyTown Action Time (2015-2017) * LazyTown (2004-2017) * Cake (2007) * Dance Revolution (2007-2008) * The Next Star (2008-2014) * R.L. Stine's The Haunting Hour (2011-2015) * WarioWare, Inc.: Mega Party Games! (2003-2005) * Horrible Histories (2009-2014) * Flight 29 Down (2006-2008) * The Saddle Club (2001-2009) * Girl vs. Boy (2012-2015) * The Tribe (1999-2003) * Wishbone (2000-2002) * Barney & Friends (1998-2011) * Cousin Skeeter (1999-2005) * Degrassi: The Next Generation (2002-2016) * Really Me (2011-2013) * Richie Rich (2016-2017) * My Parents Are Aliens (2000-2007) * MyStreet (2015-2016) * MyStreet: Love~Love Paradise (2016) * MyStreet: Lover's Lane (2016) * MyStreet: Emerald Secret (2017) * MyStreet: Starlight (2017) * Little Lunch (2016-2017) * Paradise Run Vicnora (2016) * Outriders (2009) * Life with Derek (2006-2011) * Mortified (2007-2009) * The Doodlebops (2004-2007) * Fraggle Rock (2006-2014) * Power Rangers Ninja Steel (2017-2018) * Kamen Rider Kuuga (2000-2001) * Kamen Rider Agito (2001-2002) * Kamen Rider Ryuki (2002-2003) * Kamen Rider 555 (2003-2004) * Kamen Rider Blade (2004-2005) * Kamen Rider Hibiki (2005-2006) * Kamen Rider Kabuto (2006-2007) * Kamen Rider Den-O (2007-2008) * Kamen Rider Kiva (2008-2009) * Kamen Rider Decade (2009) * Kamen Rider W (2009-2010) * Kamen Rider OOO (2010-2011) * Kamen Rider Fourze (2011-2012) * Kamen Rider Wizard (2012-2013) * Kamen Rider Gaim (2013-2014) * Kamen Rider Drive (2014-2015) * Kamen Rider Ghost (2015-2016) * Kamen Rider Amazons (2016-2017) * Kamen Rider Ex-Aid (2016-2017) * Kamen Rider Build (2017-2018) * Heartbreak High (1998-2003) * The Amazing Extraordinary Friends (2007-2011) * Dani's Castle (2013-2015) * Reservoir Hill (2010, 2016) * Jandals Away (2006) * The Hoobs (2002-2006) * Sesame Street (1998-2011) (moved to ETVKPS) * Goosebumps (1998-2005) * 18 to Life (2012-2013) * Freaky (2003) * WCW Monday Nitro (1998-2001) * WCW Thunder (1998-2001) * WWE Superstars (2009-2016) * WWE Velocity (2002-2006) * WWF LiveWire (1999-2001) * WWF Jakked and Metal (1999-2002) * WWF Shotgun Saturday Night (2000) Animated programs * Yin Yang Yo! (2006-2009) * Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi (2005-2007) * Planet Sketch (2006-2011) * A Town Called Panic (2005-2011) * Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go! (2004-2006) * 6teen (2008-2012) * Littlest Pet Shop (2013-2017) * The ZhuZhus (2017-2018) * King of Atlantis (2017) * ToonMarty (2017) * Angry Birds Toons (2013-2016) * Angry Birds Stella (2014-2016) * Angry Birds Blues (2017) * Angry Birds BirLd Cup (2018) * Angry Birds Zero Gravity (2018) * Adventure Time (2010-2018) * The Powerpuff Girls (original series) (1999-2005) * Codename: Kids Next Door (2003-2009) * Camp Lakebottom (2013-2017) * 3 Amigonauts (2017) * Stoked (2011-2015) * Winston Steinburger and Sir Dudley Ding Dong (2018-2019) * Fraggle Rock: The Animated Series (2010) * Jem (2000-2004) * Danger Rangers (2005-2006) * Totally Spies! (2002-2015) * The Amazing Spiez (2009-2012) * Puppy in My Pocket: Adventures in Pocketville (2011-2012) * Slugterra (2013-2017) * The Doodlebops: Rockin' Road Show (2009-2010) * Sabrina: The Animated Series (2000-2001) * Sabrina's Secret Life (2004-2005) * Braceface (2002-2005) * Wayside (2007-2010) * Tupu (2004-2012) * Kid vs. Kat (2013-2016) * Kaput and Zösky (2003-2004) * Secret Millionaires Club (2011-2017) * Danger & Eggs (2018) * DinoSquad (2007-2008) * George of The Jungle (2007-2008, 2016-2017) * Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends (2006-2011) * Rugrats (1998-2006) * The Ren and Stimpy Show (1998-2002) * Rocko's Modern Life (1998-2001) * Hey Arnold! (1998-2006) * The Angry Beavers (1998-2002) * CatDog (1999-2006) * Timothy Goes to School (2002-2003) * Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! (2007-2011) * Thomas & Friends (1998-2011) (Moved to ETVKPS) * Bob the Builder (1998-2011) (Moved to ETVKPS) * The Raccoons (2000-2007) * Atomic Puppet (2016-2017) * Maya & Miguel (2005-2011) * Ruby Gloom (2007-2009) * My Life Me (2012-2013) * Captain Biceps (2011-2016) * Delilah and Julius (2007-2011) * My Gym Partner's a Monkey (2006-2009) * Whatever Happened to Robot Jones? (2004-2005) * Making Fiends (2009) * Dexter's Laboratory (1998-2005) * Camp Lazlo (2006-2009) * Jimmy Two-Shoes (2011-2016) * Space Goofs (1998-2009) * The Busy World of Richard Scarry (1998-2001) * Busytown Mysteries (2007-2010) * H2O: Mermaid Adventures (2016) * Horseland (2007-2009) * Sushi Pack (2007-2009) * Dragon Hunters (2006-2012) * The Magic School Bus (1998-2001) * Adventures from the Book of Virtues (1999-2017) * Pelswick (2002-2004) * Care Bears: Adventures in Care-a-Lot (2008-2009) * Care Bears: Welcome to Care-a-Lot (2012) * Care Bears and Cousins (2015-2016) * Dragon Tales (2001-2011) * Sagwa, the Chinese Siamese Cat (2002-2004) * Ned's Newt (1998-2000) * Liberty's Kids (2003-2004) * Class of the Titans (2006-2009) * Teenage Muntant Ninja Turtles (2003) (2003-2009) * Trollz (2005-2006) * The Mysteries of Alfred Hedgehog (2009-2011) * Noonbory and the Super Seven (2009) * Animal Mechanicals (2009-2011) * My Friend Rabbit (2007-2011) * Will and Dewitt (2007-2011) * Willa's Wild Life (2008-2016) * PB&J Otter (2000-2005) (moved to the new series on ETVKPS) * Sabrina: Secrets of a Teenage Witch (2015-2016) * My Life as a Teenage Robot (2004-2010) * The New Adventures of Lucky Luke (2002-2007) * The Life and Times of Juniper Lee (2006-2009, 2017-2018) * Archie's Weird Mysteries (2000-2001) * Jane and the Dragon (2005-2011) * Jacob Two-Two (2006-2011) * Dan vs. (2011-2013) * Fred's Head (2009-2011) * G2G (2009-2011) * Game Over (2005) * The Mr. Men Show (1997) (1998-2001) * The Mr. Men Show (2008) (2008-2011) * Total Drama Island (2008) * Total Drama Action (2009) * Total Drama World Tour (2010) * Total Drama Revenge of the Island (2012) * Total Drama All-Stars and Pahkitew Island (2013) * Grossology (2006-2009) * Dive Olly Dive! (2006-2011) * Pet Alien (2005-2013) * Fly Tales (2000-2015) * Raggs (2006-2011) * Edgar & Ellen (2008-2009) * Regular Show (2011-2017) * Spliced (2009-2011) * Birdz (2000-2014) * Ratz (2004-2011, 2014-2016) * VeggieTales (1998-2011) (moved to ETVKPS) * LarryBoy Adventures (2002-2003) * VeggieTales in the House (2014-2017) (also aired on ETVKPS) * VeggieTales in the City (2017-2018) (also aired on ETVKPS) * 3-2-1 Penguins! (2001-2011) * Finley the Fire Engine (2006-2011) * Crime Time (2009-2011) * W.I.T.C.H. (2005-2007, 2015-2017) * League of Super Evil (2011-2016) * Rated A for Awesome (2015-2016) * Sidekick (2011-2014) * Almost Naked Animals (2011-2014) * Scaredy Squirrel (2012-2014) * RoboRoach (2002-2004) * Fangbone! (2016-2017) * Commander Clark (2013-2018) * Brandy & Mr. Whiskers (2004-2007) * Rocket Power (2000-2010) * As Told by Ginger (2001-2010) * Catscratch (2006-2009) * Turbo Dogs (2009-2011) * Transformers: Prime (2011-2014) * World of Quest (2009-2010) * KaBlam! (1998-2007) * Iggy Arbuckle (2008-2011) * Captain Flamingo (2007-2011) * Shuriken School (2007-2009) * Widget (1998-2001) * Action League Now! (2002-2009) * The Weekenders (2000-2004) * Tootuff (2001-2011) * Monkey See Monkey Doo (2009-2011) * Harry and His Bucket Full of Dinosaurs (2005-2011) * Strawberry Shortcake (2003-2008) * Strawberry Shortcake's Berry Bitty Adventures (2011-2015) * Max & Ruby (2005-2011) (moved to ETVKPS, previously aired on Eight) * Le Piaf (1998-2000) (formerly aired on Vlokozu Television and El TV Kadsre 1) * Angel's Friends (2010-2013) * World of Winx (2017-2018) * Gravity Falls (2012-2016) * Pippi Longstocking (1998-2004) (moved on RGN for Kids) * Princess Sissi (2000-2005) * Grojband (2014-2017) * Atomic Betty (2004-2011) * Teamo Supremo (2002-2004) * Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy (2000-2012) * Danger Mouse (1981 series) (1999-2007) * Count Duckula (2002-2008) * The Buzz on Maggie (2005-2006) * PopPixie (2011) * Lilo & Sitich: The Series (2003-2006) * Aaahh!!! Real Monsters (1998-2010) Anime programs * Bakugan Battle Brawlers (2008-2009) * Bakugan Battle Brawlers: New Vestoria (2009-2010) * Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders (2010-2011) * Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge (2011-2012) * Sailor Moon (2016-2017) (Viz Media dub) * Sailor Moon R (2017-2018) (Viz Media dub) * Sailor Moon S (2018-2019) (Viz Media dub) * Little Witch Academia (2017-2018) * Hamtaro (2002-2015) * Cooking Idol Ai! Mai! Main! (2011-2015) * Himouto! Umaru-chan (2016, 2018) * Show by Rock!! (2017) * Hello!! Kinmoza (2015-2018) * Pretty Cure (2004-2007) * Yes PreCure 5 (2007-2009) * Fresh PreCure! (2009-2010) * HeartCatch PreCure! (2010-2011) * Suite PreCure (2011-2012) * Glitter Force Doki Doki (2013-2014) * Digimon Adventure (2000-2001) * Digimon Adventure 02 (2001-2002) * Digimon Tamers (2002-2003) * Digimon Frontier (2003-2004) * Digimon Data Squad (2007-2008) * Digimon Fusion (2013-2015) * HappinessCharge PreCure! (2014-2015) * Go! Princess PreCure (2015-2016) * Glitter Force (2016-2017) * Maho Girls PreCure! (2017-2018) * Kirakira PreCure a la Mode (2018-2019) * Love Live! (2016-2017) (Funimation dub) * Love Live! Sunshine!! (2017-2018) (Funimation dub) * Senki Zesshō Symphogear (2016) * Senki Zesshō Symphogear G (2017) * Senki Zesshō Symphogear GX (2018) * Cardcaptors (2001-2002) * Fruits Basket (2001) (2005) * MegaMan NT Warrior (2005-2009) * Super Gals! (2006-2007) * Power Stone (2003) * Magical DoReMi (2008-2012) * Mermaid Melody (2009-2010) * Tokyo Mew Mew (2006-2008) (4Kids dub) * Brave Beats (2016-2017) * Sgt. Frog (2011-2019) * Robot Girls Z (2018) * Aikatsu! (2013-2017) * Aikatsu Stars! (2017-2019) * Urusei Yatsura (1998-2003) (Nippol dub) (previously aired on Banushen Television) * WarioWare (2003-2018) * Sonic X (2004-2007) * K-On! (2011-2012) * Akazukin Chacha (1998-1999) * Sherlock Hound (2006-2007) * Spider Riders (2006-2007) * Vampire Knight (2011) * Kamisama Kiss (2015-2018) * Hunter x Hunter (2005-2010) * Powerpuff Girls Z (2007-2008) * Shugo Chara! (2011-2014) * Floral Magician Mary Bell (1998-1999) Music * Top of The Pops UK (1998-2006) * Top of The Pops El Kadsre (2004) Others * Cybernet (1998-2010) * Splatalot! (2011-2013) International carriage * - Due to Seahaus' proximity to and , it is carried on some cable and satellite providers, including Xfinity systems in and . Current Blocks * Nickelodeon on ETVKK (1998-present) * Disney Club (1998-present) * Cartoon Network on ETVKK (1998-present) * DreamWorksTV (2014-present) Former Blocks * Nick Jr. on ETVKK (1998-2011, moved to ETVKPS) * Cartoonito on ETVKK (2006-2011) * Playhouse Disney on ETVKK (2003-2011, moved to ETVKPS) Category:El Kadsre Category:El TV Kadsre Category:Fictional television channels Category:1998 Category:TV Channels in El Kadsre Category:TV channels Category:ETVKK Category:Television Category:Television channels in El Kadsre Category:Fictional TV channels Category:Television channels Category:Television channels and stations established in 1998 Category:Kids television networks Category:Television in El Kadsre Category:1990s Category:1990s establishments Category:1998 establishments